Leap of faith
by Mistym7
Summary: OS situé après le 4x07


**Salut ! Voici un OS surprise :D Après avoir vu l'épisode 7, j'ai eu envie d'écrire sur mon couple préféré : Killian et Emma. J'espère que ça vous plaira, rendez-vous en bas !**

* * *

><p>Emma Swan regardait droit devant elle, vers le soleil levant. Elle avait passé la nuit dans sa voiture, dans la forêt, pleurant la plupart du temps. Comment en était-elle arrivé là ? Tout paraissait être pour le mieux il y a seulement quelques jours... Mais l'était-ce vraiment ? Sa famille avait peur d'elle à présent, cette reine des neiges avait raison après tout. Était-ce le cas depuis le début ? Probablement. Emma s'était laissé aveuglée par ses sentiments. Elle aimait sa famille, profondément, et n'avait pas su percevoir leurs craintes envers elle. Et si cette femme avait raison ? Et si sa famille ne pouvait pas l'aimer sans la comprendre ? Emma n'avait jamais eu de famille, et trouver enfin un lieu où elle se sentait chez elle, appréciée à sa juste valeur avait probablement été l'une des choses les plus merveilleuses qu'elle ai jamais vécu.<p>

Aujourd'hui, elle ne savait plus si elle pouvait considérer tous ces gens, ceux qui l'entouraient, dont elle pensait mériter l'amour, comme sa véritable famille. Les mots de la vendeuse de glaces résonnaient dans son esprit. « La famille n'a rien à voir avec les liens du sang » « Cette famille, que tu crois avoir, ils t'aiment peut-être, mais ils te craignent » puis le ton dans sa mère lorsqu'elle avait blessé David, pas grand chose, juste son prénom, mais il sonnait comme un reproche.

Il y avait aussi Killian. Toujours là pour elle, toujours là, à ses côtés. Mais s'il y avait bien une chose dont Emma ne pouvait pas le protéger, c'était d'elle même. S'éloigner de lui de cette façon faisait mal, très mal. Mais elle ne pouvait décemment pas le revoir avant d'avoir trouvé un moyen de se contrôler, où de supprimer simplement ses pouvoirs. Il était trop dangereux de garder en elle quelque chose de puissant et incontrôlé. Elle pourrait blesser n'importe qui involontairement, elle l'avait déjà fait. Emma pensa à son père, espérant qu'il allait bien, et se sentant plus coupable encore.

- Emma !

Le cri raisonna dans la forêt, faisant envoler un couple d'oiseaux endormis dans un pin. Emma releva la tête, quelqu'un la cherchait. Elle vérifia que le sort d'invisibilité qu'elle avait lancé autour de la voiture, elle ne savait même plus comment, fonctionnait encore. Emma avait décidé de se cacher ici en attendant d'avoir réfléchi à la meilleure façon d'agir, et ne devait en aucun cas être découverte.

- Emma !

Le cri était désespéré.

Emma entendit des pas approcher et vit Hook, l'air exténué, qui marchait seul, regardant autour de lui à la recherche de quelque chose. Ou de quelqu'un. Il s'arrêta tout prés, à seulement quelques mètres d'elle, et s'assit, s'appuyant sur le tronc d'un pin.

- Emma... dit-il dans un murmure

Emma sentit son cœur chavirer. De prés, il paraissait encore plus fatigué, de larges cernes violettes lui barrant le visage. Il avait dû la chercher toute la nuit, se dit-elle. Il tenait vraiment à elle, l'aimait vraiment, et c'est pour cette raison qu'elle devait le protéger, résister à la tentation de s'asseoir à ses côtés et de le rassurer, de lui mentir en lui disant qu'elle allait bien, que tout allait bien. Il paraissait désespéré, à cause d'elle. Emma ne pu ni retenir les larmes, qui coulèrent lentement sur ses joues, ni le sanglot désespéré qui lui échappa. Hook releva la tête, scrutant les environs. Emma se mordit la lèvre, il l'avait entendue, et savait à présent qu'elle se cachait ici. Elle était impuissante, ne pouvant pas bouger sans attirer son attention, et attendit.

- Emma, je sais que tu es là. Je sais que tu penses que c'est pour le mieux, et que le monde ne se portera que mieux si tu y restes, que tu te sens menaçante. Mais tu es menacée. Menacée par cette idiote givrée. Tout ça, elle l'a prévu. Elle vous a bloqué les portes du bureau du shérif, pour que vous ne soyez que toutes les deux, elle s'est laissée capturer pour pouvoir te parler. Elle essaie de te manipuler, de s'insinuer dans ton esprit parce qu'elle est aigrie. Elle n'a jamais été comprise parce qu'elle agit mal, et elle veut faire de toi un monstre comme elle pour partager sa colère avec quelqu'un. Alors écoutes-moi attentivement. Tu vaux cent fois mieux qu'une marchande de glaces amère. Tu as sauvé Henry, tu as sauvé Mary Margaret, David, Regina, tu m'a sauvé moi... Tu as sauvé chaque habitant de cette ville. Et tout ce que cette femme a sauvé ce sont ses pots de glace quand le courant a été coupé. Tu agis pour le bien, et c'est ça qui te rend si spéciale, c'est ce qui fait de toi une Sauveuse, et c'est ce pour quoi nous t'aimons, tous. Tu peux te contrôler, il faut juste que tu arrives à croire en toi plutôt qu'en toutes les inepties que cette reine a pu te faire croire.

Emma respira difficilement, frappée par le discours du pirate. Tout était remis en cause. Qui avait raison, au fond ? Tout se bousculait dans sa tête. Elle n'arrivait plus à voir où était la vérité, et où était le mensonge. Killian croyait vraiment ce qu'il disait, son « super pouvoir » le lui confirmait. Mais ce qu'il disait avait-il un sens ? Suffisait-il simplement qu'elle croit en elle-même ? Le prix à payer si elle échouait était élevé, trop élevé pour prendre le risque. Alors qu'elle renonçait, Killian reprit la parole.

- Je sais que quand tout semble perdu, quand on se retrouve au fond d'un trou dont on ne pense jamais pouvoir ressortir, croire en soi est presque impossible. Mais tu as cru en moi, tu as accordé ta confiance au pirate qui voulait redevenir un homme bien, et je pense qu'aujourd'hui, je crois suffisamment fort pour nous deux.

Emma ouvrit la portière de sa coccinelle jaune et en sortit, ne prenant pas la peine de refermer derrière elle. Elle avança à pas lents jusqu'à la limite du sort d'invisibilité, n'apparaissant toujours pas aux yeux de Killian, qui s'était relevé en entendant le bruit de la portière et de ses pas fixait un point légèrement à sa gauche.

- Swan... murmura-t-il

Elle fit un pas de plus, les feuilles craquant sous ses bottes, apparaissant aux yeux du pirate qui s'élança vers elle et la prit dans ses bras. Il la serra fort contre lui, respirant l'odeur de ses cheveux et murmurant à son oreille.

- Mon dieu, Swan... J'étais si inquiet... Tu vas bien ?

Emma acquiesça. La chaleur qui lui apportait cette étreinte la soulageait d'un poids et elle eu l'impression de se sentir un peu plus légère.

- Est-ce que David va bien ? Demanda Emma, anxieuse.

- Tout le monde va bien, Emma, répondit-il d'une voix rassurante.

Alors, sans prévenir, sans qu'elle s'y attende, toutes les émotions qu'elle avait gardé en elle depuis qu'elle était revenue du passé la submergèrent. La joie de retrouver ses parents, et Henry, réalisant qu'ils étaient sa véritable famille, celle de finalement s'avouer à elle même que ce qu'elle ressentait pour Hook valait la peine de le lui faire comprendre. Ce sentiment, indescriptible, quand elle avait réalisé que le pirate serait toujours là pour elle quoi qu'il arrive, qu'il ne l'abandonnerai jamais, comme il l'avait prouvé une fois de plus aujourd'hui. La peur, pour sa famille et ceux qu'elle aimait dans cette ville lorsqu' Elsa avait fabriqué ce bonhomme de neige maléfique, puis quand la vendeuse de glace s'était montrée menaçante. Le sentiment de surprise mêlé d'abandon lorsque sa mère avait refusé de lui donner son petit frère après qu'elle ai fait usage de sa magie sans en avoir l'intention. Cette impression que son monde s'écroulait quand elle avait commencé à douter, après sa discussion avec la vendeuse de glace. Et cette culpabilité d'avoir inquiété Killian, qui ne méritait rien de tel.

Emma s'accrocha à lui, plaquant ses mains dans le dos de cet homme qui était en train de tout devenir pour elle.

Killian la guida jusqu'à l'arbre contre lequel il s'était appuyé un peu plus tôt et se laissa glisser au sol. Il étendit ses jambes et fit asseoir Emma sur ses cuisses, en travers. Il la serra contre lui, caressant ses cheveux de sa main valide, lui disant que tout irai bien, que personne ne lui en voulait et qu'ils l'aimaient tous pour ce qu'elle était.

La tempête dans l'esprit d'Emma se calmait peu à peu, et elle sentait qu'elle retrouvait un semblant de contrôle sur elle même, et donc sur ses pouvoirs. Elle réalisait que la reine des neiges avait cherché à la manipuler pour arriver à ses fins, à se servir d'elle pour son propre intérêt. Emma réalisa la facilité avec laquelle elle avait cru à ses mensonges, décidant d'arrêter définitivement cette femme le plus tôt possible, décidant aussi qu'elle serait plus forte à l'avenir, et ne laisserai personne lui montrer autre chose que la vérité. 

Emma releva la tête et regarda Killian. Elle approcha lentement son visage du sien et posa doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elle le remercia de cette façon, et Killian compris, répondant tendrement à son baiser. Emma se sourit à elle même. Les mots étaient inutiles pour qu'ils se comprennent à cet instant, et rien n'aurait pu la rendre plus heureuse. 

* * *

><p><strong>Review ? J'aimerai savoir si vous voudriez d'autres OS dans ce style là, et si ça vous a plu :)<strong>


End file.
